


Prompt 4

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fill, husband tings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The Prompt: Tadashi helping Kei with simple tasks, like brushing their hair, or putting on jewelry, where it’s obviously an excuse to be close to each other, but neither are complaining.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Prompt 4

**Author's Note:**

> this comes from my own personal prompt list that may shorten, but is at 38 right now! I want to get through all of them by the end of the year! They both look like their canonical adult selves!
> 
> what i use to get prompts; https://prompts.neocities.org/

Blinding sunlight filters its way through curtains, brightening Tadashi and Kei’s room. Tadashi shifts out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen. He quickly makes two cups of coffee and makes his way back upstairs, setting each on their respective nightstands. He slips on his cold wedding band and engagement ring. He gets out an outfit for Kei and when he finishes, he pulls on a fresh pair of boxers. He walks over to Kei and shakes his shoulder. 

“Kei,” he picks up the coffee “I have your coffee, please drink it before it goes cold.” 

Tsukishima sits up and stretches his limbs out before yawning loudly. “Morning Tadashi,” he says wearily while rubbing his eyes. 

“Take your coffee please.” Yamaguchi pleads jokingly. 

Kei smiles and takes the mug and takes a sip gratefully. “Thank you for the coffee.” He says as Yamaguchi makes his way into the bed next to him. 

“You’re welcome.” He responds, kissing his husband’s cheek and putting on his glasses. 

They sit there drinking their coffee and talking quietly. Kei sets his mug down and lays back. 

“You wanna get ready?”

“Sure,” he says before stretching again. 

Tadashi gets up and gathers the clothes he has set aside for Kei. 

“Let me help you.” Kei stands up, starkly naked. 

Tadashi blushes when he lays his eyes on his nude partner. “No Kei, I like doing these things for you.” he clears his throat and turns away. “Besides that, I already started. Just sit back and relax.”

Kei hums in doubt but goes and sits in his bed nonetheless. Yamaguchi grabs the clothing and sets them on the bed beside Tsukishima. 

“Put on your underwear for me,” he passes him the boxer briefs. 

“Fine,” he mumbles stubbornly. 

Tadashi waits for him to finish, while he grabs Kei’s rings. 

“Done.” he sits back down, expectantly. 

Tadashi slips a long sleeve button up onto Kei’s arms and goes to button it up. As he buttons up the first few buttons he buries his face into his husband’s neck. He kisses at the skin, nipping at it lightly, he keeps buttoning the shirt, not moving his lips from the nape of the other’s neck. Kei chuckles lightly but bites his lip when Yamaguchi bites deeper into the skin. 

“F-fuck Tadashi.” Kei whimpers out as Tadashi moves closer to his jawline. 

Tadashi smiles against his neck as he sucks a hickey deep into his skin. Kei sucks a breath deep in and grinds against the leg that is set between his thighs. He nips at his ear lobe and breaths a small whimper in the other’s ears. Kei moans and cards his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair. He moves away from Kei’s face and kisses him softly.  
“Now for the pants.” He giggles as he finishes buttoning the buttons. 

Kei whines and rolls his hips. He is left breathless and glares at his husband. Tadashi grabs his pants and looks at him “Well, stand up.”

Kei fumes and crosses his arms as he stands up. “You’re a fucking tease, you know that right?” 

Tadashi giggles and sticks his tongue out playfully. “I do know that.” 

He motions for Kei to step into his jeans and he pulls them up and buttons them. “There you go.” 

“Are you just going to leave me like this?” Kei asks, eyebrows furrowed and arms remaining crossed. 

Tadashi nods and slips on Kei’s wedding band and engagement ring. He kisses his knuckles and slips their hands together. He pulls him into the restroom and sits him on the toilet. 

He brushes his hair softly, “Kei, you need a haircut again.” 

“I do?” he questions, feeling at his bangs. He had gotten used to his longer hair he adopted in his third year of high school. 

“We’ll wait until I run errands tomorrow, I’ll pick you up from work, we can pick some stuff up for dinner and before that I’ll take you to get a haircut.”

“I like that plan.” he smiles, blush covering his cheeks. 

Tadashi picks up Kei’s black earrings and puts them in his piercing holes. He kisses the apples of Kei’s cheeks and caresses his face. He straddles him and tucks his head against his chest. 

“Love you.”  
“I love you too Tadashi.” he pauses “But you haven’t gotten dressed yet, my love.” 

Yamaguchi notices and blushes, he clears his throat. “Yes, maybe, but, I got to spend all morning with you, so I can’t complain.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter:kakyoinsplash


End file.
